


Help needed

by Kayim



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: “I can’t handle this alone.”





	Help needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



“I can’t handle this alone.”

Parker and Hardison just stared. 

“What? I can handle the 20 guys easily. And I can handle breaking through a solid wall. I just can’t do both at the same time.”

He avoided looking at Parker, who was pouting at him. Hardison looked as though he’d just found out Santa wasn’t real.

Eliot sighed, before grabbing his cellphone. “Let me call someone.”

“יש לי עבודה. אני צריך את עזרתך.”

He disconnected the call and turned back to his partners. “She’s on her way.”

Parker’s face lit up. “Ooh, I like Mikel. This will be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> יש לי עבודה. אני צריך את עזרתך. - "I have a job. I need help".
> 
> Translation from Google Translate, so I apologise if it's wrong!


End file.
